Oka mžik
by Amratin
Summary: Při pěveckém souboji Nových směrů se Stehlíky byl Blaine oslepen ledovou tříští. Tato událost ovlivnila jak Blaina tak Kurta. Následují krátké náhledy do jejich života. (geek!Blaine.)


Potemnělými garážemi dozněl Michael Jackson. Konec písně se změnil ve směs stékající ledové tříště, výkřiků nepopsatelné bolesti a úprkem zbabělých nohou.

Byla to jen obyčejná tříšť, která už všechny zasáhla tolikrát. Tak proč to tak bolelo? Raněný se svíjel na zemi a nebyl schopen jediného účinného pohybu. Nedokázal promluvit, upokojit se, postavit se a ani na moment neotevřel oči. Všechno bolelo a lepilo.

Na zemi vypadal tak maličký. Schoulený do klubíčka. Obličej v dlaních. Naříkal a plakal. Takhle ho nikdo ještě neviděl. Okamžitě ho obstoupil celý tým a snažil se ho uklidnit. Nic nepomáhalo. Něco bylo špatně. Teď bylo na čase se zachovat dospěle. Kurt vzhlédl k Finnovi. „Nastartuj auto. Jedeme do nemocnice."

Blaina ničila bolest. Procházela mu okem až do mozku, kde se rozlezla úplně všude. Oslepila ho. Neviděl, jak se kolem něho mění prostředí, jak do auta vnikají světla pouličních lamp. Ohlušila ho. Neslyšel Kurta, který mu říkal, že všechno bude v pořádku. Že se nemusí ničeho bát. Zbavila ho hmatu. Necítil, že mu hlava spočívá v Kurtově klíně. Nevnímal, jak mu něžně otírá oranžovou zrůdnost z obličeje svým stylovým kapesníkem.

Finn jel jako smyslů zbavený a z rádia se linula píseň, kterou nikdo neposlouchal.

 _Oh what the hell she said_  
 _I just can't win for losing_  
 _And she lays back down_  
 _Man there's so many times_  
 _I don't know what I'm doing_  
 _Like I don't know now_

 _By the light of the moon_  
 _She rubs her eyes_  
 _Says it's funny how the night_  
 _Can make you blind_  
 _I can just imagine_  
 _And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_  
 _But if she feels bad then i do too_  
 _So I let her be_

«««

„Ať už se vám stalo cokoliv, pane Andersone, ledová tříšť by něco takového sama o sobě neudělala," prohlásil lékař následujícího dne, kdy se Blaine probral z prodělaného šoku v neznámém prostředí a spousta hadiček a pípajících přístrojů ho dováděla k nepříčetnosti. Ještě štěstí, že tam s ním byla matka. Utěšovala svého syna a snažila se ho přesvědčit, že všechno bude dobré.

A pak tu byl lékař. Důkladně pacienta vyslechl a udělal potřebná vyšetření, než došel ke konečnému závěru.

„Máte poškozenou rohovku. Jediná možnost léčby je transplantace. Než ale přistoupíme k zákroku, dostanete oční kapky a mast. Oko nechávejte zakryté po celý den. Nechceme, aby se vám rozvinul zánět. To také znamená, že si nesmíte mnout oči. Držte se v klidu a nenamáhejte se." Mluvil v krátkých větách a k věci. Snažil se vyhýbat latinským termínům. To všechno, aby mu jeho neznalý pacient rozuměl.

Určitě toho doktor řekl ještě daleko víc, ale Blaine už dávno přestal poslouchat. Prsty si nepřítomně projížděl okraje obvazu. Oči ho pálily a v uších mu znělo jediné slovo. Transplantace. Nevidí. Už z průběhu vyšetření mu to bylo jasné. Ale nahlas to mělo nádech konečnosti. Jeho život byl v troskách. Nic už pro něho nemělo smysl.

„Můžeš mi, prosím tě, říct, kdo ti to udělal?" vyptávala se matka, když ho odvážela domů. Nevnímal nic z toho, co se kolem něho dělo. Jeho sny se zhroutily. Ležely pohřbené pod ledově chladným lepkavým nánosem. Chtěl už být doma, ve svém pokoji, zbaven veškeré reality a tíhy, jež na něho dolehla. Potřeboval samotu. A víc než to potřeboval Kurta, ale ten nemohl přijít. Leda až mu skončí škola.

Složil se na postel. Ležel tiše. Neplakal. Cítil se úplně prázdný. A nicota ho celého pohltila. Nikdy ještě tolik neztratil. Ani tenkrát, když si z něho jeho spolužáci udělali boxerský pytel. Pořád alespoň mohl snít.

Ležel bez pohnutí. Zdravým okem zíral do dálky. Vtom ucítil provlhlý polštář pod sebou a najednou si uvědomil, jak mu po tvářích kanou slzy, o kterých ani nevěděl, odkud se berou.

 _And she says oh_  
 _I can't take no more_  
 _Her tears like diamonds on the floor_  
 _And her diamonds bring me down_  
 _Cause I can't help her now_  
 _She's down in it_  
 _She tried her best but now she can't win it_  
 _Hard to see them on the ground_  
 _Her diamonds falling down_

«««

„Nemůžeš tu přece celou dobu jen tak ležet," Kurt se snažil přesvědčit Blaina ze všech sil. Ten jen hleděl do prázdna a občas něco pronesl. „Pojď aspoň na sbor. Všichni tě rádi uvidí." Žádná odpověď, jen výraz hlubokého smutku. „Přece nebudeš celé dny jen v _tomhle_ pyžamu," popíchl ho Kurt, aby se zdálo, že je všechno v pořádku. Ale v pořádku nebylo vůbec nic. Oba to věděli.

Blaine si povzdechl, odvrátil se od Kurta a řekl: „Tohle ode mě nechtěj. Já už nemůžu." Hlas se mu zlomil na poslední slabice. Nedokázal dál pokračovat. Kurt jen tiše přistoupil a sedl si na okraj postele. Věděl, že když nebude naléhat, brzy se stejně všechno dozví. „Už nikdy nebudu moct vystupovat. Musím se s tím smířit," vydechl. Slzy ho tlačily v očích. Opět ho začala přemáhat tupá bolest, která vlastně nikdy nezmizela.

„Co to povídáš?! To je hloupost," odmítal Kurt. Energicky vstal a rozčilením chtěl rázovat po pokoji. Zastavil ho závan, který ucítil kolem zápěstí. Blainova ruka ho o kousek minula. Zaraženě se k němu otočil.

„Kurte, já nevidím," hlesla postava na posteli.

„To není pravda. Možná tak poloviční," snažil se zažertovat.

„Je to snad ještě horší, než kdybych byl úplně slepý. Je to jako kdybych žil v nějakém pokřiveném světě, kde vidím všechno kolem sebe, ale když se snažím na něco dosáhnout, není to tam. Je to jako žít noční můru. Na všechno se musím pekelně soustředit a to mi bere spoustu energie. A i kdyby se to někdy zlepšilo, stejně bych nemohl vystupovat. Bez půlky zorného pole. Tady v mém pokoji to naštěstí nevypadá tak skutečně, tady jsem ještě Blaine Anderson, zpěvák a tanečník, člen Nových směrů. Ale tam venku? Jsem k ničemu."

Kurt si bez jediného slova sedl vedle Blaina a pevně ho objal.

 _She sits down and stares into the distance_  
 _And it takes all night_  
 _And i know i could break her concentration_  
 _But it don't feel right_

 _By the light of the moon_  
 _She rubs her eyes_  
 _Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_  
 _And there's something less about her_  
 _And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_  
 _So I sit down and I cry too_  
 _And don't let her see_

«««

Kurt zastihl maroda, jak sedí ve své posteli pořád ve stejném pyžamu a poslouchá písničky. Oko zavřené. Hlavu zvrácenou nazad. Ruce volně složené v klíně. Kurt hlučně zavřel dveře. S Blainem to ani nehnulo. Mladík proto přistoupil k posteli a jedním rychlým trhnutím vytrhl Blainovi sluchátka z uší. Takhle polekaného ho ještě neviděl.

„Nepřeháníš to už trochu?" Kurt nahněvaně poulil oči.

„Cože?"

„Že tu sedíš celé dny zavřený, na to jsem si už zvykl, ale ty se chceš izolovat ještě víc. Stává se z tebe poustevník, Blaine Devone Andersone. A to se mi ani trochu nelíbí. Jak si pak mám připadat já? Na to jsi nepomyslel? Nejen, že tě nevidím ve škole, ale když sem za tebou přijdu - a tys věděl, že přijdu - tak mě ignoruješ. Jak si to mám vysvětlit, co?" Kurt se rozčílil.

„Promiň, takhle jsem to nemyslel," zastyděl se Blaine. Odložil přehrávač se sluchátky co nejdál do sebe. Kurt se musel hodně snažit, aby se jeho výraz nezměnil. Blaine žil jen ze dvou věcí. Jednou byla hudba a tou druhou snaha pomáhat lidem kolem sebe. Ve chvíli, kdy první selhala, musel Kurt vymyslet způsob, jak mu vnuknout myšlenku, že tu jsou lidé, kteří ho potřebují.

„Celé dny tu sedíš jako jezevec a posloucháš depresivní písničky. Schválně. Co jsi poslouchal?" Kurt se natáhl přes postel a nasadil si jedno sluchátko.

 _And we don't know how,_  
 _How we got into this mess_  
 _is it god's test,_  
 _Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best,_

 _Trying to make it work but man these times are hard._

Kurt věnoval Blainovi vyčítavý pohled. „Vážně?"

„Dobře se u toho soustředí," bránil se Blaine.

„Myslíš, že tomu budu věřit? Vážně se mi na to všechno nechce jen dívat a hlídat tě, abys něco neprovedl. Dej se konečně dohromady. Protože se pomalu měníš ve Wiccana*," Kurt nahodil další návnadu a čekal, jestli se ryba chytí.

„Tys mluvil se Samem," Blaine se usmál při představě, že by se Kurt snažil dát do řeči s někým, jako je Sam.

„Aspoň vidíš, jak jsem zoufalý. Nechápu, jak se mohlo stát, že mi začaly chybět tvoje věčné poznámky o superhrdinech," Kurt se přidal k jeho úsměvu. „A proč jsi mi vlastně nikdy neřekl o Billym a Teddym? Zrovna teď si připadám, že bych tím vším vztekem, vůči tomu, co se ti stalo, mohl zezelenat. Sebastianovu koňskému obličeji by jedna dobře mířená rána jedině prospěla."

„Ne, to nedělej," ozval se rychle Blaine.

„Snad se ho nebudeš ještě teď zastávat?! Po tom, co ti provedl!"

„To ne. Ale takhle by to nikdy neskončilo. Násilí se nedá vymýtit násilím. A na to, aby ses někomu mstil, jsi až moc hezký," Blaine se posunul na posteli a udělal vedle sebe Kurtovi místo. „Karma mu to jednou vrátí," Blaine se snažil chovat klidně, i když cítil, jak mu uvnitř všechno vře při sebemenší připomínce osudného okamžiku.

„Věštec promluvil. Úplně si tě dokážu představit jako nejmocnějšího čaroděje na zemi, jak jediným mávnutím hůlky sesíláš úžasná kouzla," zasnil se Kurt.

„Wiccan nepotřebuje hůlku," opravil ho znalec.

„No jo, zas tak mě ta konverzace se Samem nebavila," hájil se Kurt.

 _But we're gonna start by_  
 _Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
 _Sit talking up all night,_  
 _Saying things we haven't for a while_  
 _A while yeah_  
 _We're smiling but we're close to tears,_

«««

Blaine se vplížil do koupelny. Operaci už měl za sebou, ale doktor mu stále nedovolil sundat obvaz. Čím víc se přibližovala poslední kontrola na očním, tím ho častěji přepadalo nutkání podívat se.

Stál před zrcadlem a dodával si odvahy. Nevěděl, co ho pod obvazem mohlo čekat. Bál se. Na zraku záležela celá jeho kariéra. Nervozitou se mu třásly ruce. Díval se na odraz piráta proti sobě. A snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že horší už to být nemůže.

Blaine napočítal do tří a sklonil hlavu. Sundal pásku, oddělal čtverec gázy, pečlivě srovnal předměty do komínku a vzhlédl. Náhle uslyšel kroky linoucí se chodbou. Otočil se a uviděl Kurtova záda mizící v jeho pokoji.

Při přechodu chodbou si Blaine zakrýval zrak před ostrým světlem zvenčí. Dával si pozor, aby přímá záře neuškodila jeho nechráněnému oku. Tiše stál na prahu svého pokoje. Uvnitř bylo příjemné šero. Pozoroval mladíka, který nevěřícně hleděl na prázdnou postel. „Kurte," zašeptal. Jeho hlas zapůsobil na Kurta jako lavina. Prudce se otočil.

„Blaine?" Kurt mu vyšel vstříc.

Blaine si přimhouřenýma očima prohlížel jeho siluetu. Sjížděl ho pohledem od hlavy k patě a zase zpátky. Najednou se odvážil vztáhnout ruku a zakrýt si zdravé oko. Viděl poněkud rozmazaně, ale pořád před ním stál Kurt, nikam nezmizel a usmíval se na něho. Blainovi se roztáhly koutky úst do radostného úsměvu. Kurt přistoupil blíž a mladíci padli si do náruče.

 _Even after all these years,_  
 _We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_  
 _for the first time._

«««

*Billy Kaplan alias Wiccan je kouzelník a člen týmu Young Avegers. Je synem Scarlet Witch a Visiona. Wiccan má veliké nadání, avšak často propadá depresím. Tvoří dvojici s Teddym Altmanem jinak Hulkling, který je také součástí týmu Young Avengers. Poprvé se objevili v komiksu Young Avengers.

V povídce se objevily dvě písně. Her Diamonds (Rob Thomas) a For the First Time (The Script). Původně jsem měla v plánu použít jen píseň od The Script, ale Rob Thomas je moje srdcová záležitost, a když jsem ho poslouchala při psaní, zjistila jsem, že se sem dokonale hodí.

Také jste si mohli všimnout lehkých narážek na svět Harryho Pottera.


End file.
